


Vontade do fogo X Poder Uchiha

by Tamires_Vargas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamires_Vargas/pseuds/Tamires_Vargas
Summary: Inconformados com a situação do clã dentro da vila, os Uchiha planejam um golpe de Estado contra Konoha.O confronto é a prova real da derrota do sistema em que vivem e na tentativa de evitá-lo as opções são colocadas como cartas na mesa à espera de um jogador. Porém elas passam longe de serem boas soluções.A premissa de guerra preenche os corações com diversos sentimentos. Do anseio ao desespero, cada um terá sua dose e entre silêncios e palavras, as intenções e o caráter se mostrarão. Pois é diante das batalhas que se esculpe a natureza humana.





	1. Prelúdio do inevitável

**Author's Note:**

> Intento mostrar a ótica de várias personagens sobre os acontecimentos, porém o foco se dará nos três principais deste capítulo. 
> 
> Música: Borders Are - Serj Tankian (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXCGgNQW6W0)
> 
> Boa leitura!

_“As fronteiras são as forcas de nossos egos coletivos nacionais_

_Linhas subjetivas, na areia, na água, tudo o que separa._

_O medo é a causa da separação_

_Respaldado em conversas ilícitas_

_Adquirido por condenações constantes.”_   
  


Itachi ouviu as vozes vindas do andar de baixo e se remexeu na cama, seu sono leve não deixava escapar o menor ruído. Aquela conversa possuía o mesmo assunto das outras, era assim há alguns meses, o tema se repetindo com frequência, entretanto esta aumentara significativamente no último. “Um golpe de Estado...” A frase em sua mente girou como uma espiral agitando seu íntimo e suprimindo a falsa paz que caminhava em seu coração.

Ele há muito sabia da intenção de uma insurreição e já havia comunicado a ANBU, fato que fazia parte de sua incumbência. Não se arrependia da decisão de se tornar um agente duplo, pelo contrário, justamente a aceitara pela necessidade que Konoha tinha de observar os Uchiha de perto, e fora nisso que Itachi se tornara: os olhos da vila dentro do clã, situação que o afligia embora não exibisse qualquer sinal da emoção que o corroia cada dia um pouco mais...

— A maioria apoia. — Mikoto dirigiu-se ao marido.

— Não só apoia como anseia. Há anos somos tratados como uma ameaça à vila. Isto é inadmissível! Se não fosse pelos Uchiha, Konoha não existiria.

— E ainda assim nos tratam como inimigos... É triste ver que a aliança entre nós e os Senju transformou-se num medo velado que se comprova através do cenário que vivemos... — Ela segurou as palavras por um instante e depois as soltou com desgosto: — Mantendo-nos numa jaula apartada de todos, pintada com a ilusão de um lugar só nosso quando, na verdade, querem distância, pois nos julgam perigosos.

Fugaku observou o amargor na fala e expressão da esposa, poucas circunstâncias a deixaram naquele estado. Durante algum tempo pensou que ela somente concordava com a ideia devido ao relacionamento que os unia, contudo errara grotescamente e, agora, admitia que Mikoto era senhora de suas próprias opiniões.

— Fomos usados desde o início. Para eles não passamos de poderio militar, mandam-nos para a guerra a fim de obter vitória e nos renegam em épocas de paz.

— Suportamos isso por muitos anos e sem perceber nos deixamos encurralar até chegar a este ponto... Como malditos cães na coleira lambendo a mão de quem nos açoita! — Ela proferiu baixo, mas transbordando de raiva.

Em seu quarto, Itachi apertou os olhos como se a atitude lhe ajudasse a deixar de escutar o diálogo enquanto algo corroia seu íntimo de forma desagradável. Era sua obrigação que soprava dentro dos ouvidos aquilo que deveria fazer, pinçar dentre os vocábulos as informações pertinentes e relatar a Danzou. Obviamente o prodígio não carecia do incômodo zunido para lembrá-lo de seu dever, entretanto Itachi entrara silenciosamente numa crise de consciência que apresentava em seu palco a batalha entre determinação e honradez contra vergonha e desalento.  


Shisui bocejou longamente arrastando os pés do banheiro para a cozinha. Não sabia o porquê acordara, apenas despertou, e talvez comer ou beber algo lhe fizesse dormir novamente. Sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar, era conhecido, mas não conseguiu distinguir, parecia ainda sintonizado em seu sonho. Sorriu ao se lembrar dele, sonhos como aqueles eram muito bem-vindos.

Terminou a água que havia no copo e se pôs a voltar para o quarto da mesma forma que saíra dele. O cheiro ficou mais forte e característico conforme trilhava seu caminho. Ele possuía certeza absoluta que o conhecia, porém não recordava por mais que forçasse a memória. Notou a porta que dava para a varanda aberta, foi até ela e encontrou seu pai sentado bebendo chá.

— Hortelã,... então era isso — falou para si observando-o retirar a folha verde do líquido e mastigá-la. — Acordou cedo — comentou com a voz sonolenta.

— E você caiu da cama por algum motivo específico? — Kagami indagou serenamente.

— Não — respondeu em meio a um bocejo e enxugando a água dos olhos. Fitou o pai percebendo a expressão preocupada que, juntamente ao silêncio, o fez despertar.

Kagami acumulava fios brancos que evidenciavam o fato de que ele atravessara a meia-idade, as rugas mostravam-se, ainda, timidamente perto da boca e do penetrante, porém sereno, olhar negro que se perdia no limo que coloria o muro. Ele era sério como a maioria dos Uchiha, mas não excessivamente, e sim nas horas que lhe exigiam tal postura, quando não, era alguém agradável e fácil de conversar, o que dava ao seu mutismo uma peculiar estranheza, pois quebrava o habitual diálogo matinal entre pai e filho.

— O que lhe preocupa? — perguntou fazendo-o parar de mastigar a nova folha que colocara na boca.

Kagami criara Shisui sozinho devido à morte de sua mãe no parto e sempre manteve estreita relação com o mesmo. Sem segredos nem hierarquia declarada, eles eram ligados não só pelo sangue, mas também por uma profunda amizade que fazia o primeiro ver o último como adulto apesar de seus dezessete anos e não esconder dele seus pensamentos.

— O clã promoverá um golpe de Estado contra Konoha — disse num tom pesado.

— Então, foi decidido?... — A pergunta soou como afirmativa, contudo a incredulidade do jovem acrescentara a interrogação à frase. — Eu ouvi rumores, mas preferi acreditar que não passariam disso.

— Sim. Fugaku e os outros tomaram a decisão e se mantém irredutíveis, até mesmo Mikoto concorda — pronunciou desgostoso.

— Isso é errado! Não somos inimigos da vila e não deveríamos nos colocar dessa forma.

— Infelizmente nem todos pensam desse modo e, por isso, desejam impor seus anseios à força — falou serenamente acalmando os ânimos do filho. — A verdade é que nosso clã sempre esteve envolvido na busca por poder. É algo que sobrevive há décadas e parece ser passado de geração em geração. São poucos os que não carregam essa maldição e acredito que cabe a eles evitar que ela possa prejudicar as pessoas. — Fitou os primeiros raios da manhã iluminando os galhos da árvore caduca e continuou: — Tentarei dissuadir Fugaku, porém precisamos de um segundo plano, visto que é quase certo que o primeiro dê errado.

Shisui manteve-se inerte por alguns segundos imaginando possibilidades até desistir do ato ao ter sua mente invadida por cenas mórbidas, contudo uma ideia atravessou a barreira anteriormente imposta tornando-se a única certeza à qual ele poderia se agarrar: não permitiria o golpe, independente do que tivesse de ser feito para cumprir a promessa recém-nascida em sua mente.

O dia seguinte reservou a ele mais uma desagradável surpresa, logo cedo foi convocado por Fugaku a se colocar diante de sua presença. A mensagem foi recebida com desconfiança, entretanto o pedido, acatado rapidamente, provocara uma boa oportunidade de sondar as intenções do líder.

Shisui sentiu-se desconfortável por estar naquela casa sem Itachi e por motivos ainda desconhecidos que, certamente, não seriam agradáveis de tomar conhecimento. O ambiente possuía uma leve tensão que sutilmente penetrava em seus poros conforme os minutos se passavam durante o intervalo que foi obrigado a aguardar o senhor da casa. Havia rejeitado a oferta de Mikoto, porém começava a se arrepender ao notar que sua boca gradualmente se tornava mais seca. No exato momento em que ele empurrava um resquício de saliva pela garganta, Fugaku adentrou ao cômodo e, ignorando a atitude do garoto, sentou-se diante do mesmo.

— Quero que vigie os passos de Itachi — articulou austero.

Shisui não reagiu esperando o complemento da frase, entretanto o nervosismo agia sem demora dentro de si.

— Desconfio que ele esteja repassando informações a Konoha. — adicionou sucinto. — Seja como sua sombra e deixe-me a par de tudo.

Fugaku não esperou qualquer reposta, aliás, não precisava de uma, apenas que a ordem fosse cumprida e, por isso, não viu a expressão de perturbação no rosto do jovem que enquanto assimilava a cena anterior, pensava em como poderia ajudar seu melhor amigo.

Dissimular não era algo próprio do herdeiro de Kagami, contudo precisava aprender imediatamente, pois Itachi dependia disso. Com a suspeita do clã em cima do comportamento dele, um informe poderia ganhar enormes proporções e, apesar de confiar nas habilidades do prodígio, não conseguia afastar a preocupação que sentia em relação à segurança daquele que considerava um irmão.

Depois de meditar um pouco, Shisui concluiu que a posição a que obrigatoriamente fora inserido não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora. Ele filtraria as informações ou as modificaria de acordo com a necessidade mantendo, assim, a desconfiança longe de seu alvo.  


Na residência da família principal dos Uchiha, o termo lar havia se corrompido.

Fugaku não se arrependia do feito, mas isto não significava dizer que o mesmo passara indiferente. Colocar seu primogênito sob vigilância era uma ferida que ele insistia em afirmar para si que não lhe afetava, contudo a convicção da declaração soava tão fraca quanto sua vontade de encarar os olhos de Mikoto.

Não existia medo. O que ele não desejava era encontrar no olhar da esposa igual dissabor, pois se a ele doía, a ela a dor certamente possuía maior intensidade.

Sentiu as mãos dela erguerem suavemente seu queixo e encontrou as íris negras que transmitiam compreensão. Esta era uma das maiores virtudes da mulher com quem casara e por diversas vezes, ele pensou se realmente era digno de recebê-la. Ela não comentou, num primeiro momento, acerca da ordem dada a Shisui, somente sustentou o contato visual como se dissesse “tudo bem”.

Eles não se falaram por mais alguns minutos compartilhando a angústia que os invadia. As memórias aprofundaram o sentimento já difícil de lidar e marejaram os olhos de Mikoto. Fugaku suspirou pesadamente, queria encontrar palavras, mas elas simplesmente não vinham. Ter o próprio filho como inimigo roubara-lhe a eloquência.

— Eu sei... — Ela sussurrou. — Também o notei estranho... não quis enxergar, porém não posso me fazer de cega para sempre... Você fez bem... — pronunciou com um nó na garganta por pensar daquela forma.

Fugaku a abraçou, para consolá-la e para não ver as pesadas lágrimas que rolaram e molharam sua camisa.

Parado na porta, Sasuke observava preocupado e confuso.  


Próximo a torre do Hokage, a confiança brilhava no olhar e sorriso que Kaoru tentava esconder. Havia completado sua primeira missão sozinha e dado mais um passo rumo ao título de jounin.

— Três folhas?! — Gai perguntou abismado.

— Não, são quatro! Você contou direito? — rebateu pegando os papéis e folheando-os preocupada. — Aqui! Estavam coladas. — Mostrou a ele. — Não acredito que não viu isso!

— Não precisava fazer o relatório por escrito — disse com desânimo ao pensar que deveria analisar tudo aquilo.

— Cada um tem seu jeito de fazer e esse é o meu! — afirmou categórica. — Está com preguiça de ler? — indagou num tom de provocação.

— Óbvio que não! — Ele respondeu disfarçando a verdade.

— Hum... Parece bem detalhado. — Kakashi pontuou tão rápido quanto surgiu. — Com certeza será uma leitura demorada — expressou passando os olhos pelas páginas que tomara da garota de forma imperceptível.

— Só se for para você! — Gai apontou o dedo para o ninja copiador. — Eu leio em cinco, não, dois minutos! — disse antes de sair correndo com as folhas nas mãos.

— Minato poderia ter escolhido alguém menos estranho para eu me reportar. — Ela falou depois de um suspiro derrotado.

— Ele é um ótimo mestre e ninja, pode lhe ensinar coisas valorosas se você permitir. — Kakashi defendeu o amigo mudando a expressão da jovem com suas palavras. — Parabéns pelo sucesso na missão e continue assim. Até! — disse amigavelmente antes de sumir em fumaça.

— Terminei! — Gai gritou correndo de volta. — Eu disse a você que conseguiria!

— Ele já foi. — Kaoru pronunciou suprimindo o “idiota” que havia pensado.

— O quê?! Ele não podia fazer isso! Eu me esforcei tanto! — exprimiu numa lamúria exagerada. — Mas tudo bem! Sei que fez isso para evitar a vergonha de ver que ganho dele em rapidez na leitura! — falou convicto provocando um revirar de olhos da garota. — E você... — Voltou-se para ela abruptamente assustando-a. — Parabéns! Foi excelente! — pronunciou com o polegar para cima num sinal de positivo. — O fogo da juventude arde em seu coração! — Exibiu um sorriso gigante deixando-a sem reação.  


Na sala do Hokage, a última pessoa que faltava adentrou carregando o relatório e o entregando. Minato analisou lentamente cada linha escrita pela caligrafia irregular da menina notando a minúcia contida ali. Havia detalhes sobre o ambiente, pessoas e seus comportamentos e, como se não bastasse, as informações se dividiam entre o relato cru e outro segundo a visão pessoal, de forma que se complementavam ao mesmo tempo em que permitiam a quem lesse uma visão geral dos fatos sem a necessidade de filtrar os dados.

— É mais do que eu esperava... Ela é muito boa colhendo informações — articulou controlando a surpresa.

— A habilidade dela é bastante útil no momento. Além disso, é alguém que não inspira suspeita. — Kakashi exprimiu sério.

— Não gosto da ideia. — Gai interrompeu. — Talvez ela não possua maturidade para separar o pessoal do dever como ninja.

— Não é argumento para eximi-la de cumprir ordens. — rebateu rispidamente. — Muitos na idade dela já estão cansados de carregar o peso da vida que escolheram.

— Você deve levar em consideração que Kaoru entrou atrasada na academia. O contato dela com o mundo ninja aconteceu mais tarde.

— Se ela não serve como recurso para a vila, é melhor que devolva sua bandana. — replicou dando certeza de que não seria convencido do contrário.

— Entendo sua preocupação, Gai, porém não posso excluí-la de minhas possibilidades. — Minato pronunciou pondo fim à discussão. — Se a necessidade exigir, eu a usarei em favor de Konoha.

Gai pensou em argumentar, contudo desistiu. Yondaime estava decido, ademais, Kakashi corroborava. “Por isso, ele estava lá. Como uma segunda opinião”, refletiu. E era exatamente isso, não só a opinião, mas com todo o processo, ele estava envolvido. Por algum motivo, não diretamente, entretanto acompanhou de perto a evolução da garota auxiliando na avaliação. Há algum tempo, a mesma recebia missões diferenciadas e a última validava a desconhecida intenção por parte do Hokage que dera o aval a fim de que ela a realizasse sozinha.

— Ela se sairá bem. Quando se está sobre pressão e o êxito é a única opção, você não desiste até obtê-lo. — O homem de cabelos cinza e olhar cansado disse ao mestre observando seu semblante ao correr os olhos de uma folha a outra.

— Um dia você aprenderá que nem toda a certeza do mundo lhe tira o receio de ver alguém próximo se machucar — respondeu serenamente deixando o antigo aluno sem palavras.  


Kaoru desviou-se do caminho de casa e seguiu para a de Kushina, sentia saudades do pequeno que chamava de irmão. Ao chegar, entrou sem pedir licença e encontrou sua tutora cozinhando enquanto Naruto fazia bico inconformado com a demora no preparo.

— Por que essa cara azeda, pirralho? — indagou alto chamando a atenção do menino que correu para abraçá-la. — Nossa! Você cresceu, ou eu encolhi? Daqui a pouco não verei mais o topo da sua cabeça — falou num tom brincalhão arrancando um sorriso dele.

— Nee-chan, estava com saudade!

— Eu também! — Apertou o abraço e sua bochecha contra a do garoto. — Senti falta do meu raio de Sol! — Usou o apelido que lhe dera alargando o sorriso que já não saia de seu rosto.

— Chega desse mel todo! Largue o Naruto e venha aqui! — Kushina ordenou em voz alta.

Kaoru obedeceu e foi pega num abraço mais apertado do que aquele que havia dado. Ela reclamou recebendo um puxão de orelha acompanhado de alguns gritos que logo deram lugar a outro amplexo e declarações de preocupação que eram sempre as mesmas desde sua primeira missão e, por este motivo, havia decorado-as. A menina já não estranhava mais o jeito expansivo de sua protetora nem se assustava quando esta elevava a voz, exceto quando percebia o fogo da raiva dançando em seus olhos.

Kushina observou de um jeito maternal, a garota sentar no sofá junto de seu filho e contar sobre a missão. Não podia evitar ou negar que se sentia assim em relação àquela que cuidava há quase cinco anos. Vez ou outra se pegava pensando o quanto a mãe dela teria orgulho se visse como crescera e percebia as lágrimas se formando, então as enxugava discretamente e sorria para disfarçar a expressão chorosa.  


A noite caiu igual e diferente para os habitantes de Konoha. Enquanto uns dormiam tranquilamente, outros se agitavam com as notícias que corriam, fosse por medo ou expectativa. Para Itachi significava sonhos entrecortados. Para Shisui, a quarta xícara de chá preto e uma enxurrada de pensamentos que sustentavam sua insônia. Para Kaoru não passava de outra madrugada contando histórias até Naruto pegar no sono.


	2. Todos os caminhos levam à batalha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, há um pouco dos sentimentos de diversos personagens. Ficou triste, mas o resultado me agradou muito. 
> 
> Música: Harakiri - Serj Tankian (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB9-AuTJ1nM)
> 
> Boa leitura!

_“Nós somos os pássaros do dia_

_Decidindo voar contra o céu._

_Nós somos os rebanhos cinza_

_Ferindo uns aos outros com nossas vidas._

_Dentro de nossos sonhos, todos nós despertamos_

_Para beijar aqueles que nasceram para morrer.”_   
  


Danzou exibiu um meio sorriso ao tomar conhecimento da notícia, esperava por ela há tempos e esta não poderia ter vindo em momento mais oportuno. Finalmente obteria o Kotoamatsukami e os demais sharingan para satisfazer sua ganância. Já possuía o plano em mente e a certeza da aceitação dele. Assim que expusesse dois ou três motivos conseguiria a aprovação do conselho para aniquilar o clã Uchiha e com a pessoa certa para executar a missão, seu sucesso era garantido. A satisfação inundou sua boca como se o mel da vitória fosse derramado nela. Conquistaria o poder e o título tão desejado.

Não havia engolido o fato de ter sido preterido duas vezes na escolha para ocupar o cargo de hokage e, por isso, alimentava um rancor que evoluiu com o passar dos anos até se transformar numa condensada massa de um quase ódio que se escondia junto ao olho vendado. O sentimento o consumia gradativamente e Danzou há muito perdera a consciência de seu significado, adquirindo a certeza cega de que suas intenções se justificavam em seus atos e planos macabros. Sendo o último, a prova de que para satisfazer sua ambição era capaz de esquecer valores e enterrar a humanidade e compaixão que um dia fizeram parte de sua personalidade.

Exterminar um clã inteiro pelas mãos da criança prodígio, aquela que representava para os Uchiha a esperança de ascensão, chantageá-la ameaçando a vida de seu amado irmão menor, fomentar a desconfiança entre a vila e os possuidores do sharingan, enfraquecer a confiabilidade do povo em Minato mostrando sua fragilidade diante da pressão exercida pelos “inimigos”.

Shimura Danzou havia pensado em todos os detalhes que o conduziriam ao título ambicionado. Uma trama tecida com perfeita sincronia e habilidade que estava acima das inúmeras vidas que seriam afetadas por ela. Algumas tão jovens que eram incapazes de compreender o que acontecia ao seu redor e, na dependência ou ausência de uma pessoa que lhes explicasse, permaneciam cegos em ignorância e aflitos na incerteza, numa dolorosa angústia provocada pela suspeita de que seus pequenos mundos estavam prestes a ruir.  
  


Sasuke pouco via Itachi ultimamente, o querido irmão mais velho estava sempre ocupado e a cada dia mais, além disso, nas mínimas horas livres que possuía mal lhe dedicava atenção. O menino, que não era bobo, percebia o comportamento estranho do outro, não só com ele, mas com todos ao seu redor e, principalmente, os pais.

Uma incomum tensão pesava o ar quando se encontravam reunidos e Sasuke desconfiava que algo ruim acontecia pela forma que seu pai observava Itachi fixamente, um olhar repleto de nuances difíceis de compreender, contudo fáceis de serem percebidas. Por vezes havia tristeza, outras indignação, porém nunca era indiferente aos atos e palavras do primogênito.

Mikoto era quem dissolvia a atmosfera desagradável com sua amabilidade, porém ela gradativamente perdia as forças para manter um sorriso falso no rosto e agora não era raro vê-la esmorecer em melancolia quando o filho traidor virava as costas. Ainda que fosse uma mulher forte não podia ignorar a sensibilidade de seu eu materno e lutar contra os apelos deste enfraquecia a rigidez de seu controle sobre as emoções que lhe tomavam.

Ela ouviu os passos suaves no assoalho da sala, aqueles aos quais estava acostumada, e não precisou ir até lá para constatar de quem se tratava. Preferiu ignorar a chegada, os pensamentos que permeavam sua mente a deixaram fragilizada e encarar o responsável por eles poderia ocasionar o fim do esforço em manter o equilíbrio.

Itachi percebeu o ato e prontamente compreendeu, o alívio o tomou, mas a amargura também, provocar dor em sua mãe era como infligi-la a si mesmo. Cumprimentou-a cordialmente ouvindo a resposta fraca dita sem lhe dirigir o olhar e caminhou rumo ao quarto. No corredor, um Sasuke alegre correu em sua direção sorrindo com todo o coração.

— Nii-san! — Tentou abraçá-lo, mas recebeu um toque na testa que o impediu de concretizar o ato. — Ai! — Ele levou a mão ao local esfregando-o. — Quando voltou? Não vi.

— Ontem à noite.

— Ah... — exprimiu controlando a ansiedade e curiosidade. — Hum... Nii-san, pode me buscar na academia hoje? — Os olhos brilharam de expectativa.

— Desculpe, Sasuke, sairei em missão.

— Outra? — indagou surpreso recebendo um curto “sim” como resposta. — Tá... — murmurou decepcionado.

Itachi perdera a conta de quantas vezes provocara aquela expressão no irmão, sempre se culpando em todas elas e se convencendo de que era melhor se manter longe dele. Não queria que sua ingenuidade quanto ao golpe fosse corrompida, quanto menos ele soubesse, mais protegido estaria. E pelo mesmo motivo, Itachi afastava de si outra pessoa importante deixando aos dois dúvidas e emoções que não gostaria de lhes proporcionar.

A frase pronta, que incluía um pedido de desculpas junto à promessa de uma próxima vez que nunca se concretizava, fora verbalizada novamente. O caçula já a sabia de cor e também as pequenas variações que possuíam igual significado. Já Itachi estava cansado de pronunciá-la, porém, ainda assim, não dispunha de outra melhor para proteger o irmão sem deixar pistas sobre a situação e ao mesmo tempo demonstrar minimamente seu afeto por ele. Aos seus olhos, Sasuke era a personificação de uma inocência que jamais possuiu e cuidar para que esta não fosse perturbada ou corrompida era seu dever. Manter o pequeno longe do ódio e a ganância por poder de seu clã era mais importante que seus próprios sentimentos e isto o levava a tomar atitudes não compreendidas pelo primeiro.

Sentou na cama pressionando o indicador direito contra a têmpora na tentativa de amenizar a dor que sentia. Não demorou a descobrir a inutilidade do gesto e se entregar ao convívio com aquele desconforto que lhe acompanhava desde que os rumores começaram, aumentando sua intensidade conforme o passar dos dias. Fato que reafirmava fortemente a certeza de que aqueles ignorantes aos acontecimentos deveriam se manter na segurança do desconhecer e que empurrava Itachi a permanecer firme em sua convicção de fazer o que considerava correto ignorando a capacidade de percepção dos inocentes segundo sua ótica. No entanto, a boa intenção ia de encontro ao conceito destes e fomentava tanto a desconfiança quanto a mágoa em seus corações. E era justamente no comportamento de Itachi que Kaoru pensava enquanto rumava para a academia ninja.

Quanto tempo não o via? Desconhecia a resposta para esta pergunta, contudo sabia que era tempo demais para não ter uma explicação. Além disso, o modo como a tratara nas últimas vezes que se esbarraram beirava a indiferença. “Como uma pessoa podia mudar tanto?” A pergunta alfinetava sua mente, entretanto outra se fazia mais pungente: por quê? Uma expressão tão pequena que sufocava, aturdia e entristecia concomitantemente.

Kaoru desistiu de pensar no assunto ao se lembrar de seu destino, — não queria ver aqueles olhinhos azuis preocupados com ela e estes estavam cada dia mais espertos tornando complicada a tarefa de esconder emoções diante deles — sentou no balanço da velha árvore e se pôs a esperar a saída dos alunos. Logo um bando de criaturas barulhentas saiu da escola, todas, ou quase, afoitas e enérgicas.

— Ei, Naru! Sasu! — gritou acenando para as crianças, recebendo um enorme sorriso do primeiro e um olhar do último.

— Nee-chan! — Naruto não escondeu a felicidade e correu até ela jogando-se em seus braços.

Sasuke fitou a alegria do amigo que se refletiu no rosto da garota pensando em como realmente pareciam irmãos. Kaoru fazia tudo por ele, além disso, era carinhosa, atenciosa e tudo o mais que Itachi costumava ser, porém, de uma hora para outra, mudara.

A tristeza tomou conta do menino fazendo-se perceptível através de seu rosto enquanto permanecia parado observando as demonstrações de afeto entre eles. Não se recordava do abraço de Itachi nem outro gesto de carinho além daquele cutucar em sua testa e os raros fracos sorrisos que expressava como se lhe doesse o peito.

— Algum problema? — Kaoru questionou com leve preocupação. Não era comum ver a melancolia estampada no semblante do pequeno. — Se você estiver com medo de ir para casa sozinho, eu posso levá-lo — falou num tom baixo e brincalhão.

— Claro que não! — rebateu irritado e depois se acalmou. — Só... queria que meu nii-san viesse também — murmurou admitindo.

— E por que ele não veio?

Sasuke piscou abobado. O fato de Kaoru não saber sobre seu irmão era muito estranho. Os dois se viam frequentemente e, quando não, sempre tinham na ponta da língua o paradeiro um do outro. “Será que ele não contou para ela?” Indagou mentalmente, contudo a pergunta já parecia respondida.

— Tem uma missão... Você não sabia? — disse devagar observando sua reação.

Ela não respondeu tentando entender a situação. O silêncio chamou a atenção dos meninos que se entreolharem confirmando o pensamento de que algo estava errado. O pequeno Uchiha confidenciara a seu amigo sua percepção sobre o comportamento de Itachi no dia em que ele insistiu que havia um motivo para sua “cara feia” e não o deixou sossegar até que contasse. Desde então, Naruto prometeu que, caso soubesse de qualquer coisa, compartilharia com Sasuke, contudo, a boa intenção colidia contra a recém adquirida habilidade de Kaoru guardar segredos.

Após finalmente se dar conta de seu mutismo, ela usou a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente. Obviamente, esta não os convenceu e eles permaneceram encarando-a como se esperassem por mais do que foi dito. A garota forçou um sorriso mudando o assunto da conversa para comida, o que fez Naruto dispersar imediatamente. Já Sasuke entendeu a situação e, mesmo não interessado, os acompanhou até a loja de doces analisando cada expressão da Uzumaki enquanto ela engolia, mais uma vez, a ausência e silêncio de Itachi.

Em poucos dias completaria um mês que mal trocava uma palavra com ele. De início, as missões justificavam o afastamento, entretanto notou que no intervalo destas, deixara de procurá-la. Por várias e várias vezes pensou em pressioná-lo e exigir uma explicação, contudo o receio de ouvi-la era grande, ao mesmo tempo, acreditava que ele romperia devidamente caso não mais correspondesse a seus sentimentos, e isto a levava a crer que existia uma forte razão para sua conduta.

— Eu odeio a forma como estamos nos distanciando e odeio mais ainda não saber o que fazer... — murmurou para si mesma ao passo que vagarosamente se aproximava da entrada do distrito Uchiha. — E nem sei se foi uma boa ideia vir aqui, provavelmente ele já partiu.

— É tão difícil assim decidir entrar? Como está acostumada com o mau-humor dos moradores, pensei que havia aprendido a ignorar. — Kagami falou suavemente num tom brincalhão que a tirou de seus pensamentos com um sobressalto.

— Não é a cara fria dos Uchiha que me detém, mas o medo de encontrar uma resposta indesejada.

— Se for o seu destino encontrá-la, ela a perseguirá ainda que fuja. O melhor a fazer é encará-la de uma vez.

— O problema é que numa hora como essa, a coragem foge de nós — sussurrou pensativa.

— Minha querida, a coragem nunca anda ao nosso lado — disse serenamente fitando os olhos que se arregalaram com as palavras. — Diferente do medo, que nos segura fortemente pela mão, a coragem caminha atrás de nós para que possamos ver sua face caso tentemos recuar.

Kaoru ouviu abismada e maravilhada cada vocábulo. Aquele homem fazia jus ao que ouvira dele, de fato era diferente dos demais Uchiha. Emanava uma paz que aconchegava junto à sabedoria refletida nas negras íris que eram o cerne do olhar compassivo.

— Kagami-san... — chamou com a voz séria e triste. — Por que são tão difíceis de lidar? Como se possuíssem uma máscara a tiracolo e sempre escondessem alguma coisa... Todos parecem se ocultar atrás de uma cortina de arrogância, hipocrisia ou mentiras.

Ele encarou a face melancólica e reflexiva da menina que lhe olhava como se possuísse a resposta. Infelizmente, esta não era a realidade. Entender seu povo era mais complicado do que traçar seus perfis e aprender a lidar com eles. A convivência sempre fora delicada e, por isso, o distrito ficava a parte de Konoha, de forma a garantir a tranquilidade dos habitantes da vila.

— Mas eu não os vejo como maus. — Ela o surpreendeu com a frase. — Acho apenas que estão perdidos em suas ideias, distorcendo as coisas que são como são... Não sei explicar direito, porém como Shisui diz, sou muito ingênua e talvez seja eu quem tenha a visão errada...

— Isso não deve ser visto como um defeito — rebateu após alguns segundos interrompendo a reflexão da garota. — Os corações ingênuos são a luz para os que estão na escuridão e também os que levam alívio para os sobrecarregados — exprimiu ternamente. — Agora vá em busca de sua resposta. Não transforme a espera em sofrimento — exprimiu o conselho que a vida lhe ensinara.  
  


Kaoru corou ao relembrar o diálogo, desde quando conversava daquela forma com alguém que não tinha intimidade? Levou boa parte do caminho até a casa de Itachi pensando em como tão natural foi a conversa com Kagami e estranha também, entretanto a última impressão logo se dissipou dando espaço para que a primeira se tornasse absoluta e puxando uma linha de outras boas que se sedimentaram rapidamente em sua mente. “É um homem admirável”, concluiu, por fim colocando-o ao lado de outros dois igualmente respeitados por sua sabedoria e caráter.

Sentou no telhado que proporcionava a perfeita visão do quarto e esperou alguns minutos. Eles passaram, e ela se sentiu idiota ao constatar o que já sabia. Ficou ali olhando o vazio, perguntando-se e respondendo-se enquanto a tarde passava por seus olhos. Viu quando Mikoto esteve no cômodo, notou-lhe mostrando uma expressão de desagrado e, em seguida, fechou a janela e as cortinas.

Suspirou pesadamente sobre os antebraços apoiados nos joelhos observando o vai e vem das pessoas. Estava de mãos atadas e só poderia obter a resposta quando Itachi voltasse, isto se ele a desse de bom grado, fato que parecia difícil de acontecer. Embora acostumada com as poucas palavras dele, sofria com o mutismo sem embasamento e o impedimento de tentar buscar em sua face o fundamento que tanto ansiava. Submergiu no mar de reflexões abstraindo-se do mundo de forma a perder o contato com este. Dentro do abismo, não ouviu os sons ao redor e, por isso, não se deu conta de que sua inocente posição poderia ser interpretada erroneamente.

— Itachi mais uma vez faltou à reunião. — Inabi pronunciou irritado. — Qual será a desculpa desta vez? Se Fugaku defendê-lo de novo... — interrompeu a fala ao perceber a garota colocando-se diante dela em segundos e cravando seus olhos num misto de raiva e autoridade. — Estava nos espionando?

— Não. — Ela rebateu secamente.

— Não minta para mim! Por que estaria aqui se não fosse para isso? — indagou quase entredentes diminuindo a distância.

— Eu já disse que não. — Kaoru falou pausadamente, levantando a fim de encará-lo e aumentando sua ira.

— Pensa que sou idiota?! — rosnou puxando-a pela camisa.

— Inabi, chega! Deixe-a! — Yashiro bradou. — Não crie problemas! — proferiu sendo completamente ignorado por ele e também pela garota.

— Não tenho medo de você. — Ela disse baixo e devagar sem desviar seus olhos daqueles negros que irradiavam cólera enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a dele apertando-a. — Tire a pata de mim antes que eu lhe mostre como pode ser doloroso me ameaçar!

Inabi exibiu os dentes tal como um lobo diante de sua presa. A raiva cegava-lhe permitindo à sua mente um único pensamento: provocar sofrimento. E a possibilidade de quebrar os ossos ou desfigurar a face de Kaoru o fazia salivar.

Yashiro tentava tirá-lo daquele transe, contudo parecia impossível. Ele poderia assassiná-la ali sem pestanejar e isso afetaria os planos do clã. A garota era da família do Hokage e este não se absteria de uma retaliação caso o sangue dela fosse derramado, ao menos era assim que o Uchiha pensava.

Observando atentamente a cena, notou que os dois estavam imersos naquele lago de negras emoções sem a mínima disposição de sair antes que um fizesse o outro sangrar.

— Basta! — Fugaku exprimiu austero e, percebendo a resistência de ambos, complementou: — É melhor não testarem minha paciência.

— Essa vadiazinha estava nos espionando! — Inabi rebateu sem desviar os olhos dela.

— É apenas uma garota estúpida que não se conforma com o fato de Itachi ter perdido o interesse nela. Além disso, Minato colocaria alguém competente para executar uma missão de espionagem. Não perca seu tempo. — O líder Uchiha concluiu fazendo o homem soltá-la. — Saia daqui — ordenou a Kaoru que obedeceu não sem antes lhe deixar um olhar de desprezo.  
  


No interior da residência da família principal do clã, Fugaku se mantinha impassível diante da expressão de desconfiança de Yashiro e a irritação de Inabi.

— Espero que não tenha feito aquilo para defendê-la. — O último insistiu no assunto.

— Não tenho motivo para tal, e você parece agitado demais com a petulância de uma criança.

— Criança? — indagou contendo a raiva provocada pelo uso do termo. — Provavelmente pensa o mesmo de Itachi, por isso acoberta suas falhas.

— Está duplamente enganado.

— Capitão, ele deveria ter comparecido a última reunião, assim como na anterior. Qual a justificativa, outra missão? Itachi está mais envolvido com Konoha do que com o clã. Não me surpreenderia se nos traísse. — Yashiro exprimiu sua análise seriamente.

— Vocês concordaram em tê-lo na ANBU para que pudéssemos obter informações e agora se queixam sobre o fato. Não é uma questão de escolha, ele precisa cumprir as ordens para não se tornar suspeito.

— É exatamente isto que me preocupa: até onde ele irá cumprindo-as — rebateu de forma agourenta.

Após a partida dos homens, Fugaku se viu sozinho em meio a reflexões. Ainda que negasse na frente deles, aquele era exatamente seu temor.

“Itachi, o que está fazendo?... Você realmente irá nos trair?”

O pensamento cravava um punhal no frio e inabalável cabeça dos Uchiha. Desagradavelmente as cenas do primogênito tomaram sua mente, repletas de momentos de orgulho e amor. Como lidaria com a possibilidade de sua criança, seu pequeno gênio, voltar-se contra si? Ele tentava manter o escudo a fim de se proteger daqueles sentimentos que destruíam sua fortaleza emocional como animais famintos despedaçando sua presa, contudo a única certeza que conseguiu até aquele instante foi a de que não sabia lidar com tudo o que o remexia por dentro.

Mikoto apertou seu ombro suavemente num gesto de apoio, antes de sentar e fitar o mesmo horizonte esperando que ele dissesse algo que despejasse o conteúdo de seu coração. Um suspiro profundo escapou de seus lábios, uma mistura de frustração, decepção e tristeza, no entanto as palavras se mantiveram guardadas. Nenhuma parecia capaz de dar voz ao que Fugaku sentia.

— Você é um ótimo pai, jamais duvide disso. — A afirmativa não passava de um débil consolo, porém era o modo que Mikoto encontrara de confortá-lo.

Ele o aceitou em silêncio. Imóvel, deixou-se tocar pelos dedos da esposa que se entrelaçaram aos seus firmemente demonstrando o que há muito deixara explícito: ela estaria ao seu lado até o fim não importando o que este os reservasse.

O contato se desfez rapidamente quando a presença de Sasuke foi percebida, porém isto não o impediu de captar a aura estranha que envolvia o ambiente. “Estavam tristes por causa de Itachi?”. A pergunta arranhou sua mente e quase saiu pela boca, todavia ainda que a resposta fosse afirmativa, eles não admitiriam e, por isso o pequeno tomou a decisão de prestar mais atenção em tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. A começar por seu irmão.

O que ele possuía parecia tristeza, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupação e mais um monte de outras coisas que Sasuke sabia que estava dentro do coração dele, entretanto não entendia. Ademais havia o fato de que sempre parecia cansado, obviamente isto se justificava pelas inúmeras missões, mas por que a impressão de que existia algo além daquilo não se dissipava? Como se estivesse escondendo a verdade... Não só ele como também seus pais.

“Será que o nii-san está doente?” Os olhinhos se arregalaram com o pensamento. Aquilo explicaria o semblante abatido de Itachi, porém Sasuke não se apegou a ideia. A intuição do menino lhe soprava que o segredo era bem maior do que aquele. E ela estava repleta de razão...  
  


O clima era pesado entre Fugaku e Kagami. Os dois possuíam seriedade em suas faces, os olhos quase não desviavam um do outro e os movimentos, nas raras vezes que se fizeram presentes, pareciam calculados. Independentemente da presença de Mikoto, o diálogo se concentrava entre os homens, fato provocado pelo primeiro que apesar do respeito que tinha pelo último encarava sua fala como uma afronta e, por esse motivo, adotara uma postura defensiva diante da tentativa do outro em demovê-lo de sua decisão.

— Continuar se curvando diante de Konoha é um desejo seu e eu não me oporei a ele. No entanto, não venha afirmar que suas palavras representam a vontade do clã.

— Está agindo movido pelo orgulho. Não vê que a sede por poder nos levará a ruína?

— O que você chama de sede por poder é o anseio por liberdade de uma raça subjugada a partir da fundação da vila. Diga-me, Kagami, quantos dos nossos se tornaram Hokage?... — A pergunta retórica serviu de início para o argumento final. — Eles precisam estar acima de nós, controlar, vigiar... Porque nos temem, sabem o tamanho de nossa força e porque a aliança iniciada por Madara e Hashirama não passava de uma falácia por parte dos Senju. O líder naquela época era ingênuo e acreditou na falsa promessa de paz entre os clãs — articulou em tom grave minando as esperanças de seu ouvinte. — Eu não seguirei seus passos.

— Sua ótica está deturpada pela vaidade — exprimiu sentindo que aquela era sua última chance de persuadi-lo. — É fato que as batalhas estão em nosso sangue, no entanto evitá-las a fim de obter paz não nos torna covardes nem fere nossa honra.

— Ela já foi ferida. — Mikoto pronunciou-se pela primeira vez de forma serena, porém firme. — Há anos é lesada pelo preconceito velado que sofremos. Quantas vezes recebemos olhares enviesados, fomos alvo de desconfiança ou apontados como loucos? Até o local que moramos é prova do desprezo que recebemos da vila. Inclusive a polícia de Konoha não passa de um modo de nos colocar sob vigilância. — Kagami tentou contra-argumentar, contudo foi impedido pela voz dura da Uchiha. — Estou farta de me sentir acorrentada. Se eles nos consideram uma ameaça, então tornaremos certeza a suspeita que sempre nutriram.  
  


Derrota não foi a única sensação que acompanhou Kagami após o fim do diálogo. Havia uma amarga certeza de um futuro nefasto e o temor pela chegada deste, não que estivesse despreparado para tal, porém não conseguia se sentir tranquilo ao pensar naqueles que mal imaginavam o que estava por vir.

Fitava o nada como se pudesse encontrar algo nele em sua incansável busca por uma solução enquanto rememorava as frases que ouvira naquele dia. A dispersão não o impediu de perceber a chegada de Shisui e ele se virou para o filho esperando notícias.

— Não encontrei um Uchiha que discordasse da decisão de Fugaku nem tive êxito em dissuadi-los. Pelo contrário, parecem mais unidos do que nunca — exprimiu junto a um suspiro de cansaço. — As opções estão escorrendo por nossos dedos e a cada dia que passa, eles se articulam mais rumo ao objetivo... Não demorará a acontecer.

— Devemos nos preparar para isso. — A afirmativa soou aos ouvidos de Shisui como um “entregar de pontos” por parte de seu pai deixando-o aturdido.

— Não o farei até esgotar as possibilidades — respondeu firmemente. — Há um último recurso... — pronunciou num murmúrio aguçando a curiosidade de Kagami. — Só depende da aprovação do conselho da vila. — Novamente deixou a frase no ar imaginando a reação de reprovação que viria assim que dissesse o que possuía em mente. — Usarei o Kotoamatsukami em todo o clã.

Ele observou o imediato arregalar de olhos do pai e sua boca se entreabrir na intenção de uma réplica que demorou a tomar forma na voz do homem.

— Este é o seu último recurso, colocar a todos em um genjutsu? — indagou tentando não mostrar a descrença em suas palavras.

— Se for a única forma de evitar uma tragédia. Eu o farei.

A convicção que fluiu da sentença provocou-lhe orgulho e receio em iguais proporções, no entanto apagou este de si rapidamente e apoiou o filho em sua decisão. Ao menos agora havia esperança.

E era ela que Shisui mantinha em seu coração enquanto se dirigia para os limites da vila a fim de encontrar Itachi.  
  


O fim da tarde era calmo e silencioso no descampado que recebia a luz do sol que dava adeus a mais um dia. Uma paz que inquietava a criança prodígio, pois sabia que esta não passava de um sopro antecedente a tempestade. Uma quinzena transcorrera desde a conversa entre seus pais e Kagami que selou a certeza dos, até então, pesadelos de Itachi e como se isto não bastasse, havia a saída dada por seu amigo que o desassossegava ainda mais.

Um certo alívio o tomou ao ver o rosto de Shisui. Ele era o único com o qual poderia conversar abertamente sobre o que lhe atormentava. O usuário do shunshin percebeu de imediato o cansaço e angústia refletida no semblante do gênio Uchiha, os temores e aflições e o abatimento impossível de ser escondido evidenciado pelas olheiras profundas. Vê-lo daquela forma o preocupava, contudo sabia que nenhuma de suas palavras seria capaz de mudar aquele retrato.

— Não há como parar o golpe de Estado... — Itachi iniciou o assunto com languidez.

— O sangue os une em suas convicções, isto não é um elo fácil de ser rompido — sentenciou com seriedade, mas logo suavizou o tom. — Apenas não se preocupe e confie em mim.

Itachi não teve resposta. Sabia exatamente de que modo Shisui resolveria a questão e era isto que ele tanto desejava evitar, no entanto o amigo estava decidido e tentar convencê-lo do contrário era uma batalha que se perdia já na intenção, pois quando ele estabelecia algo, não voltava atrás de forma alguma.

O silêncio foi interrompido pelo grito de Sasuke que alargou o sorriso ao se aproximar dos dois. O garoto logo se distraiu conversando com Shisui e não notou a expressão melancólica do irmão ao presenciar aquela cena. Era doloroso para Itachi pensar que algo poderia macular aquele semblante alegre e que a ameaça estava a poucos dias de se tornar realidade.

Longe dali, as peças do jogo eram dispostas no tabuleiro por cada uma das partes que possuíam em comum apenas o cenário da luta. Esta que para um não havia sentido e deveria ser frustrada a todo custo, para outro significava liberdade e soberania, já para o terceiro, não passava de um movimentar de peões a fim de alcançar êxito em seu plano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quem chegou aqui, obrigada!


	4. Encontro de reis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoas!
> 
> Devo avisar que há cenas fortes (eu me empolguei na violência numa parte aí ^^), mas elas foram necessárias para cumprir o que eu tinha proposto para este capítulo. 
> 
> Dedico este capítulo a todos que esperaram pacientemente por ele! Muito obrigada!
> 
> Leiam as notas finais!! Agora mandem brasa na leitura! ^^
> 
> Músicas:   
> Kowarete Iku Sekai - Girugamesh -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-D7I1NzOGQ   
> Beast of blood - Malice Mizer -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2GKhQ_9UjI

_“A terra é tocada por uma mão ensanguentada_

_Sem piedade, as flores murcham e morrem_

_E por essa mão sem coração_

_O futuro sem pecados é assassinado.”_

Itachi era incapaz de esconder o espanto evidente em sua face e no modo como fitava o homem a sua frente. Perguntas inundavam sua mente, emoções se atropelavam na disputa pelo seu íntimo e o seu corpo era apenas uma estátua. Os pensamentos buscavam a lógica da atitude do outro, ao passo que raciocinavam o que poderia ter acontecido e as consequências disto.

Recebeu um cumprimento amigável de forma rápida que possuía a entonação de quem deixava claro não existir brecha para conversa e acompanhou os passos rumo à saída do distrito. O observara desde o instante em que pôs os olhos nele, no entanto a tentativa de intuir algo a partir de sua análise corporal foi um completo fiasco. Ainda assim, Itachi possuía uma certeza e esta lhe doava esperança e a roubava ao mesmo tempo.

Ele controlou a vontade de correr para casa e quando chegou engoliu os questionamentos que lhe atormentavam agindo friamente como o hábito ensinara. Não havia razão para dialogar com seu pai, contudo rapidamente elaborou uma na intenção de depreender qualquer rastro que o semblante do líder Uchiha viesse a oferecer.

Fugaku ainda tinha seus pensamentos presos à conversa com Minato. As palavras dele pinicavam seu cérebro de forma incômoda como se tentassem roçar suas convicções, aliás, esta foi exatamente a razão para Yondaime ir ao seu encontro e também a causa da irritação velada pelos olhos que buscavam a água do lago a fim de retomar a calma.

Uchiha Fugaku ignorou a presença de seu primogênito e o olhar que o analisava discretamente, esperava que com isto ele se retirasse e o deixasse sozinho com suas reflexões, entretanto a expectativa não foi correspondida aumentando a sensação que já não queria lhe deixar por conta própria.

A expressão serena do Hokage em sua memória inflamava a certeza de que a visita não passava de uma provocação, um modo claro de demonstrar que não temia a revolta dos Uchiha como se esfregasse em seu rosto que não os consideravam inimigos a altura...

 

Minato esperou pouco tempo até que a criança abrisse a porta e logo um Sasuke de semblante amigável revelou o interior da residência. O rosto infantil foi tomado pelo espanto e devido a ele o menino não percebeu a voz do pai lhe chamando, obrigando o senhor da casa a procurá-lo por ela. Fugaku não esboçou reação diante da inesperada presença e ainda que quisesse não poderia, não diante do filho caçula, por esse motivo ordenou imediatamente que este se recolhesse e não saísse do quarto até que o permitisse fazê-lo.

Os dois homens caminharam até a sala num lúgubre silêncio. Eles se analisavam mutuamente, cada um a seu jeito. Fugaku com desconfiança. Minato com serenidade e a perspicácia de quem sabia exatamente como deveria se portar diante da postura do outro.

— Não tenho tempo a perder. — O líder Uchiha pronunciou em tom grave. — Seja direto.

— Nenhum de nós tem. — Minato rebateu tranquilo, porém sério. — Eu vim para resolver a questão entre o clã e a vila.

Um hiato preencheu o diálogo recém começado, contudo um segundo se iniciou entre os olhares que se recusavam a se deslocar um único milímetro. Ambos os líderes defendiam suas posições com afinco, e aquele mutismo simbolizava uma invisível batalha entre suas forças que se desenrolaria em uma luta de palavras pautada na habilidade de percepção do adversário e no cuidado na colocação de suas ideias. Uma batalha que pertencia somente a um homem.

Namikaze Minato não se intimidou por estar na casa de seu opositor nem pela expressão fria que se tornou levemente impaciente conforme os minutos passavam e ele continuava a meditar sobre o modo que deveria guiar aquela conversa. 

— Peço que reconsidere sua intenção de aplicar o golpe. — O Hokage pronunciou calmamente. — Estou disposto a entrar em um acordo que seja benéfico às duas partes.

— Acordo?... — Fugaku indagou com uma leve ironia. Aquele ínfimo vocábulo o irritou profundamente e aliado ao semblante sereno do Relâmpago Dourado transformou aquela cena num imenso deboche. — Você está propondo um acordo por temer perder seu cargo para mim?

— Não — replicou de imediato. — O que eu temo perder são vidas inocentes.

— Então você admite que tem medo do poder do meu clã.

— Está equivocado, Fugaku. Minha preocupação se relaciona a segurança de Konoha e seus habitantes. Um golpe fatalmente evoluiria para uma guerra civil, enfraquecendo nossas defesas e abrindo espaço para um ataque inimigo. Uma oportunidade como essa não seria desprezada por outras vilas.

— Com esse argumento você quer me convencer a desistir em prol do bem da população de Konoha enquanto continua a nos subjugar. — A afirmativa não possuía uma partícula de dúvida e foi proferida com a voz carregada pelo rancor alimentado durante anos.

Uchiha Fugaku era um homem como tantos outros, dividido entre suas virtudes e imperfeições. Aquele que recebeu como herança o título de comandante do clã mais poderoso de Konoha e que o honrava através de sua postura. Obviamente, liderar os descendentes de Indra parecia uma árdua tarefa aos olhos dos demais em virtude da oscilação no humor daqueles aliada ao temperamento pouco cordial e até mesmo explosivo. Características que o homem que os chefiava conhecia de cor e que viu aflorar à medida que a desconfiança por parte da vila aumentava. 

A notícia de que seu povo estava sob vigilância feriu o brio do cabeça dos Uchiha, e ele precisou degluti-la contra sua vontade a fim de manter sua própria calma e a dos irmãos que despejaram inúmeros questionamentos sobre o fato. Por sorte, Fugaku era um líder nato, alguém que inspirava uma enorme confiança nos demais integrantes do clã. Por isso, as palavras dele eram como ordens e a postura como exemplo e pelo mesmo motivo ele foi capaz de conter a revolta que nasceu no peito dos herdeiros do sharingan. Todavia, embora tenha tentando sufocar a indignação, viu-se inundado por ela cada dia um pouco mais conforme o tempo passava e a situação se tornava insustentável.

Na outra ponta da corda, o conselho de Konoha se mostrava inabalável em sua decisão. Homura, Koharu e Danzou formavam um inflexível trio que não admitia óticas contrárias as suas e não se importava em impor convicções, restando a Minato e Hiruzen fortalecer o elo para fazer frente a eles, pois embora a última palavra pertencesse ao Hokage, isto não impediria que os conselheiros recorressem ao senhor feudal do País do Fogo a fim de obter aprovação de suas ideias.

A divergência entre opiniões por diversas vezes fomentou a tensão nas discussões que tinham como pauta os Uchiha. A tríade afirmava que eles eram um perigo crescente e deveriam ser tratados como tal. Para aqueles, o legado de Tobirama parecia se resumir na aversão ao clã em questão e isto era camuflado através de argumentos que pinçavam desde acontecimentos de um passado longínquo até o presente. Pequenos atos tiveram sua importância aumentada e não demoraram a se transformar num apanhado de exemplos negativos que adicionados da maledicência de seus emissores se converteram em justificativas. Para estes, a princípio, até mesmo o fato de ter um Uchiha na ANBU era uma ameaça, como “abrigar uma cobra embaixo do travesseiro e confiar que ela não lhe morda”.

Uma ameaça. Era exatamente a definição que cabia aos Uchiha pela ótica daqueles três e esta ignorava os exemplos que apontavam o oposto. “Loucos por poder.“ Diziam se pautando em histórias de outros tempos. “Descontrolados e impiedosos em sua ira.” Afirmavam com a convicção de quem conhecia cada um profundamente, em personalidade e coração.

Decerto, a repulsa pelo clã foi apenas a semente daquela hostilidade disfarçada de zelo por Konoha, pois as raízes se agarraram ao solo da abominação a partir daquela data já envelhecida, contudo jamais esquecida pelos que carregavam a desconfiança em seu interior.

Naquela noite Kushina teve que cuidar de Naruto sozinha, era a primeira vez desde o nascimento de seu bebê que não teria o marido para ajudá-la. Minato saíra em uma importante missão para combater um grupo de ninjas da Névoa que ameaçava se infiltrar no País do Fogo pela fronteira leste. A ausência de Yondaime era uma brecha há muito esperada e por isso a oportunidade não passou em branco a quem interessava.

Três homens agiram no rapto da criança, seus rostos cobertos por máscaras como o hábito dos covardes instruía, e enquanto um prendia Kushina na luta, os demais partiram com o bebê.

Como se tivesse sido orquestrado para atender aos interesses de um grupo, aquele incidente não se estendeu até o retorno de Minato, findou-se com o alvorecer trazendo Naruto nos braços de Hiruzen e os sequestradores transformados em pó depois de cometerem suicídio. As reais intenções e as identidades dos autores do ato morreram com eles assim como as respostas de inúmeras perguntas.

 

No encontro entre os reis, o ar continuava pesado como se fosse feito por partículas de chumbo. A inflexibilidade de Fugaku preocupava do mesmo modo que a mansidão de Minato indignava e este respondeu mantendo o equilíbrio na voz:

— Nunca subjuguei os Uchiha nem cometerei tal absurdo. Não faço distinção entre vocês e os demais habitantes de Konoha e quero que todos vivam em harmonia... — expressou recebendo um olhar duro. — Eu peço que pondere sobre a intenção do golpe. Sei que sua vontade é dar um futuro digno ao seu clã, mas desta forma o único destino que alcançara é o sofrimento de todos nós — pronunciou esperançoso de que o outro compreendesse a realidade iminente e nítida. — Estou disposto a ouvir suas reivindicações e trabalhar para que sejam atendidas.

Fugaku não respondeu, apenas ordenou secamente que Minato fosse embora e desistisse da ideia de tentar comprá-lo com suas falácias. A decisão estava tomada e ele não voltaria atrás. Todavia não imaginava que o curto diálogo pudesse se estabelecer em sua mente correndo em círculos como se estivesse esperando uma porta aberta para esgueirar-se por ela.

Ainda tinha o olhar de Itachi sobre si quando seus pensamentos retornaram ao presente e a contragosto deu ao primogênito a oportunidade de falar.

— A vila está a par de nossas intenções. Nenhuma atitude foi tomada até o momento, porém o conselho está estudando a situação e em breve agirá — soltou indiferente.

Fugaku fitou o rosto de seu herdeiro. A informação apresentada já era de sua ciência há tempos. O líder Uchiha percebeu muito cedo que as novidades trazidas por ele não passavam de fatos e vocábulos enferrujados que não tinham serventia alguma, provavelmente os quais recebera permissão para divulgar.

A relação entre pai e filho, que começou a desmoronar quando Itachi definitivamente pôs Konoha acima de qualquer coisa, desintegrava-se a cada encontro. Neles, as vozes se tornaram escassas e o desconforto abundante. O espaço destinado aos sentimentos comuns àquele vínculo cedeu a eloquência própria da abordagem ao inimigo. Verdade que apunhalava ambos e era encoberta pela postura inexorável no tocante as suas convicções.

Ele dispensou a presença do filho sem lhe responder, estava farto de manter a hipocrisia diante deste e antes que corresse o risco de trair os princípios da prudência resolveu por fim ao “diálogo”. Itachi por sua vez continuava a dissimular e cumprindo seu papel se inteirou sobre a próxima reunião do clã, em seguida informou que sairia em missão dentro de alguns dias, no entanto estaria de volta a tempo de participar da assembleia.

 

No núcleo da Raiz, Shimura Danzou aguardava seus lacaios. O lugar sombrio que se assemelhava a uma caverna refletia perfeitamente as intenções daquele grupo. Ali seriam transmitidas as coordenadas para a execução de uma parte de seu plano.

Tudo seguia o fluxo determinado pelo falcão de guerra. Havia destinado Itachi a uma missão, e com isto garantido a ausência do prodígio durante o tempo necessário, designado os homens que iriam acompanhá-lo naquela emboscada, calculado as probabilidades e até mesmo traçado as possíveis rotas de fuga que Shisui tomaria. O encurralaria e o esmagaria tal como o rato que era.

O número de ninjas foi estipulado de acordo com a habilidade que considerava a mais propícia a atrapalhar sua intenção. Ele sabia que o apelido “Shunshin no Shisui” não fora atribuído em vão e que o mínimo descuido poderia levar ao fracasso. Quanto ao sharingan não havia temor, passara longos períodos observando seu antigo companheiro de time e com isto pôde compreender o funcionamento do jutsu assim como perceber suas falhas.

Diante dele, o herdeiro de Kagami cairia, ajoelharia do mesmo modo que fez quando implorou ao conselho, todavia ainda que suplicasse não receberia misericórdia. Por suas mãos o fio da vida de Shisui se romperia.

Aquela morte era apenas mais um degrau rumo ao seu objetivo. Com ela, os Uchiha desconfiariam de Konoha e a tensão entre ambos se elevaria, o clã investigaria a aldeia e esta agiria da mesma forma para com o primeiro. Uma troca de acusações que abafaria as demais ações pretendidas pelo líder da Raiz. Evidentemente, ele não deixaria que isto corresse livremente. Estaria junto ao conselho fomentando a ideia de que os Uchiha haviam sacrificado um dos seus a fim de usar a ira para justificar o golpe, a sopraria aos ouvidos da criança prodígio para germinar a aversão já enraizada acerca do próprio clã e por fim espalharia entre os herdeiros do sharingan a inverdade das intenções da vila em dar cabo de Shisui.

Uma satisfação crescente se apoderava do interior de Danzou ao sentir a proximidade do objetivo, quase podia vivenciar o poder do Kotoamatsukami, e um meio sorriso vitorioso repuxou seu rosto ao pensar no que faria quando colocasse as mãos naqueles olhos. Poderia controlar Minato, o conselho... todos. Comandaria Konoha pelas sombras e assim garantiria a paz para a vila.

Uma paz que não pouparia quem se opusesse a ela.

 

Na torre do Hokage, Yondaime acabava de sair de mais uma reunião com o conselho, aliás, chamar aquilo de reunião era uma mentira descabida. O intuito de Homura e Koharu foi criticar severamente sua atitude de se encontrar com Fugaku.

— Você não passa de uma criança estúpida! Que tipo de Hokage se arriscaria a dialogar com o inimigo em seu território?! — Koharu esbravejou. O rosto, rubro de raiva.

— Modere suas palavras. Você deve respeito a Minato. — Hiruzen pontuou calmamente. — Deixe-o falar sobre o conteúdo da conversa e depois, se for o caso, exprima sua crítica.

— Você sempre o protege, por isso ele tem confiança para agir dessa forma e colocar a todos em perigo. — Homura deu voz ao pensamento que compartilhava com a anciã.

— Chega. — Minato falou baixo e firme tomando a atenção de todos. — Não sou uma criança e não aceitarei ser repreendido como tal. — Subiu o tom e encarou a dupla que antes lhe jogava “pedras”. — Tenham em mente que a decisão final é minha e não abdicarei dela. Portanto esqueçam a pretensão, se houver alguma, de me manipular ou tentar incutir suas ideias. Se bem me lembro, este conselho foi a favor de minha investidura no cargo de Hokage, então eu peço que confiem em sua opinião ou admitam seu erro.

Koharu cerrou os dentes e os olhos concomitantemente enquanto Homura se ajeitou na cadeira sutilmente escondendo a perplexidade diante da resposta. Ambos se mantiveram calados durante o tempo em que Minato falou sobre o diálogo com o líder Uchiha e ao final do relato apenas reafirmaram, desta vez comedidamente, seu entendimento sobre o fato, que o melhor era “arrancar a erva daninha antes que ela destruísse a plantação”.

Minato não teve tempo de esfriar a cabeça. Kakashi se apresentou com mais um relatório que exigia sua atenção e ele afastou a animosidade provocada pelo evento anterior para ponderar sobre os fatos trazidos.

— Na última semana, Danzou permaneceu envolvido em suas costumeiras atividades, entretanto descobri que Shisui estava sob vigilância de membros da Raiz — iniciou sob o olhar atento de seu mestre. — Durante três dias, o vigiaram em curtos períodos distintos, depois um hiato de dois dias e voltaram a espreitá-lo em intervalos maiores e períodos menores até que estes se resumiram em segundos como se fosse uma coincidência dividirem o mesmo espaço que o Uchiha.

— Provavelmente coletaram todas as informações que queriam e continuaram apenas para se certificar de algo... — Yondaime rebateu serenamente enquanto refletia, logo um estalo sacudiu sua mente. — Quando Shisui agirá. — A afirmativa deixou Kakashi intrigado, mas logo sua curiosidade foi saciada e ele não escondeu a surpresa ao saber o que o Uchiha havia proposto. — É provável que Danzou tente impedi-lo. A questão é como fará isso... — A frase durou poucos segundos no ar e a confirmação se deu na expressão de seu aluno.

— Há outro ponto. — O ninja copiador falou num tom pesado. — Rumores dizem que Danzou estava à procura de Orochimaru tempos atrás e não se sabe se ele teve êxito em encontrá-lo.

Imediatamente Minato absorveu e concluiu: não era só a vida do filho de Kagami que estava em risco, aqueles olhos nas mãos de Shimura eram uma ameaça sem precedentes.

 

O senhor deles observava serenamente o movimento nas ruas do distrito.

Ele se perdeu em pensamentos acompanhando diversas cenas do cotidiano de seus irmãos e nelas pode ver que, apesar daquela revolta, havia motivos para defendê-los. As razões se justificavam nas faces risonhas dos pequenos Uchiha, no modo carinhoso que suas mães lhe tratavam, no orgulho que os pais sentiam de suas crianças. Naquele clã existia mais do que ódio e vingança, e Shisui enxergava isso. Podia ver o lado bom de seu povo e que este merecia mais uma chance.

Ele entendia o motivo da insatisfação e até o desejo que se projetava na rebelião. Não negava que a desconfiança doada por algumas pessoas de Konoha causava indignação, porém era capaz de compreender o temor que elas sentiam em relação a sua raça.

O coração de Shisui se dividia entre o clã e a vila. O sangue e o código lhe exigiam igual fidelidade e ele se esforçava para atender ambos. Ele era um Uchiha e um ninja da Folha, e a última identidade estava tão enraizada quanto à primeira era intrínseca ao seu ser. Não poderia fechar os olhos a nenhuma das duas. Justamente por esta razão, decidiu usar seu precioso doujutsu para resolver a questão. Não importava o que lhe aconteceria depois, estava disposto a pagar o preço necessário para proteger a todos.

Ele viu a escuridão por alguns minutos quando cerrou os olhos, levou dois dedos ao direito num silêncio meditativo e mergulhou em seu interior. “Eu manterei a paz e preservarei o nome dos Uchiha, o futuro da nova geração e seus laços.”

A palavra fez Shisui imediatamente se lembrar da alegria de Sasuke ao lado de Itachi. Admirava o sentimento de fraternidade entre eles, tão belo e cristalino, que se traduzia na enorme estima que o menino possuía por seu irmão mais velho e o zelo deste pelo primeiro. Gostava de ver o modo que o semblante do pequeno reluzia ao fitar Itachi como se ele fosse a pessoa mais impressionante do mundo e o singelo olhar que o último lhe lançava, cheio de ternura e devoção.

“Não permitirei que elos inestimáveis se rompam.” A certeza permeava sua mente ardendo como a vontade do fogo. “Se necessário, morrerei por isso.” Vislumbrou a luz penetrar sua retina lhe dando a sensação de cegueira por microsegundos e quando ela se findou, contemplou seu lar mais uma vez.

Naquela noite aconteceria mais uma assembléia do clã Uchiha, a melhor oportunidade que teria para utilizar o Kotoamatsukami. Nela estariam reunidos os que se posicionavam a favor da insurreição e também os ninjas mais habilidosos do grupo. O santuário Naka seria o palco da deslealdade cometida pelo jovem de coração íntegro. Ali seus irmãos cairiam diante do poder de seu sharingan e seriam colocados forçadamente de volta ao juízo perfeito.

Shisui havia deixado para trás o incômodo pelo que viria a fazer. “É necessário.” Repetiu a si mesmo enquanto o desconforto, e a consciência, revolviam seu íntimo. “Eu jamais faria se não fosse”. Reiterou outras vezes. “Se suas vidas não estivessem em risco, eu nunca os controlaria dessa forma.” De fato, colocá-los sob um genjutsu configurava uma traição, no entanto poderia conviver com essa marca se isto significasse a salvação de seu povo e o retorno do equilíbrio entre ele e a Vila da Folha.

Era verdade que o herdeiro de Kagami temia pelos habitantes de Konoha, no entanto o receio maior se dava pelos Uchiha. Uma batalha contra Minato era uma batalha perdida e por mais que o Hokage quisesse evitar o embate, as circunstâncias o empurravam para seu precipício. Obviamente, ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de poupar seus opositores em detrimento da população da aldeia. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para a ordem ser dada e o combate tão desejado pelos possuidores do sharingan se transformar em um extermínio dos mesmos. 

O sopro das dezessete horas roçou seu pescoço arrepiando-o levemente e embora Shisui não fosse supersticioso, não conseguiu refrear a cisma que lhe tomou imediatamente após a sensação descer por sua espinha. Alisou o local atingido pela expiração da natureza se desprendendo da tola desconfiança e seguiu caminho. Queria chegar ao santuário antes de todos para ter um tempo de reflexão, não que ainda necessitasse meditar sobre sua já tão embasada e firme decisão, todavia precisava tecer a máscara de hipocrisia que vestiria e isto era deveras difícil para ele.

Conforme cortava o bosque correndo em direção ao descampado onde se situava o templo, as folhas se desprendiam dos galhos que seus pés tocavam. O jovem ainda levaria alguns minutos até o seu destino, um intervalo de tranquilidade no qual a única companhia era seu próprio eu, sem perguntas ou respostas, apenas a imensa quietude que o preenchia.  

Uma leve vibração no ar se deu quando a kunai o rasgou em direção a Shisui. Ele desviou graças a sua velocidade e instinto apurado saltando diagonalmente para a direita, parando no braço de uma árvore e encarando o inimigo. Reconheceu de imediato o padrão da máscara ANBU e logo viu outros quatro ninjas surgirem.

Sem tempo de respirar foi obrigado a se esquivar de outras inúmeras armas que foram arremessadas contra ele. Os ataques simultâneos o prendiam na defensiva, forçavam-no a gastar chakra com o shunshin e o empurravam rumo à planície oeste. Ele percebeu o plano quando sentiu seus movimentos sendo direcionados pelas investidas que perderam o sincronismo para uma regularidade que lhe permitia poucos segundos de descanso, porém lhe exigia mais esforço para se defender.

Prendeu um dos homens num genjutsu, porém se desconcentrou ao deter uma shuriken que por pouco não arrancou sua orelha e desviar de um golpe no abdome. Era evidente que Shisui estava evitando dar tudo de si por ter como adversários ninjas de Konoha, ainda que soubesse da estupidez da atitude.  

Quando finalmente os ataques deram trégua, ele se encontrava no local desejado por seu algoz. Um leve espanto tomou sua face ao se deparar com Danzou e as perguntas que estouraram em sua mente logo foram respondidas pelo último.

— Eu não esperava menos de você — pronunciou austero sinalizando para seus subordinados se afastarem. Ninguém lhe tiraria o gosto de tomar aqueles olhos. — No entanto, para alguém que possui um poder tão perfeito quanto o Kotoamatsukami, utilizá-lo a fim de parar o golpe de Estado, é de uma mediocridade imensurável. 

— Você não vai me impedir de cumprir meu objetivo! — O jovem bradou certo de que não escaparia de uma luta.

— Mesmo que você tenha sucesso parando o golpe, outro não tardará a ser articulado. A natureza dos Uchiha proporcionará isso. Enquanto estiverem vivos, Konoha estará em perigo — afirmou tranquilamente. — Agora, entregue seus olhos a mim... Não se preocupe, eu os usarei devidamente.

Shisui deixou escapar um xingamento e rapidamente desembainhou sua espada. Subitamente, proteger sua própria vida se tornou imprescindível para proteger a de seus irmãos.

 

Os dias se arrastaram até aquela notícia ser confirmada. Hiruzen se encarregara de transmiti-la ainda que não a tivesse digerido. Sentiu-se na obrigação de ser o porta-voz dela e a assumiu pouco tempo depois de escutá-la, porém prestes a proferi-la a quem era devido, viu sua coragem se partir em pedaços.

As circunstâncias eram obscuras e poucas respostas se apresentavam para clareá-las. A afirmativa de Danzou que Shisui fora assassinado pelo próprio clã por ser considerado um traidor fazia pouco sentido. Hiruzen não acreditava que os Uchiha eram capazes de tomar tal atitude, um povo como aquele, que prezava os laços sanguíneos colocando-os acima de tudo, não cometeria tamanho pecado. Além disso, havia outro ponto enevoado: parte do tempo em que Shisui foi dado como desaparecido, Danzou também estava ausente. Foram dois dias em que ninguém viu o líder da Raiz em Konoha. Junto a isso, o corpo do jovem permanecia desaparecido formando uma equação repleta de incógnitas.

O som seco na madeira indicou que a hora temida por Hiruzen havia chegado e ele respirou fundo antes que Kagami pudesse vê-lo. A serenidade deste indicava que não possuía suspeitas quanto ao conteúdo da conversa, contudo logo percebeu a estranha expressão na face do amigo e antes que pudesse articular a primeira letra, ouviu a sentença:

— Shisui... — O nome engasgou na garganta de Sarutobi, porém ele se forçou a continuar devido à angústia que começou a nascer no semblante do ex-companheiro. — Foi declarado morto — soltou como se a frase pesasse uma tonelada. — Segundo... — A fala foi interrompida por um gesto.

— Não preciso de explicações. Sou grato por comunicar. — Kagami replicou mecanicamente desaparecendo em seguida. 

Hiruzen suspirou profundamente, imaginava a devastação que suas palavras estariam provocando. Fitou o horizonte através da janela se perguntando quem seria a próxima vítima daquela situação e que caminhos ela tomaria.

Ele compartilhava com Minato a crença numa solução pacífica, mas começava a desacreditar que seria possível. “Como chegamos a esse ponto?”, era o que não lhe saía do pensamento. Como a aliança formada há décadas se enfraqueceu até alcançar o quase rompimento que vivia no presente? Evidentemente, os erros não eram recentes, vieram do pretérito se acumulando com o passar dos anos, fomentando a indignação dos Uchiha, fazendo-os perder a fé no acordo celebrado com os Senju.

 

Enquanto Hiruzen refletia sobre sua parcela de culpa, Yondaime recebia mais um relatório que, diferente dos outros, trazia notícias tranquilizadoras. Ao menos com relação àquele aspecto, os acontecimentos seguiam o planejado.

— Não entendo porque manter segredo do Sandaime. — Gai exprimiu a dúvida. O ninja obedecera às ordens sabendo da importância de cumpri-las a risca, entretanto esta lhe era incompreensível. — Por acaso desconfia dele? — indagou receoso.

— Numa batalha, alguns movimentos só devem ser conhecidos por quem os executa. — A réplica aquietou Gai embora não diminuísse seu desconforto perante o sigilo. — A informação já deve ter se espalhado pelo distrito Uchiha. — Minato retomou. — Suponho que isto atrase o golpe, mas não acredito que o retardará por mais do que uma semana. Temos este tempo a nosso favor e contra também já que não podemos nos fiar nele.

— Como acha que Fugaku reagirá? Não acredito que ele irá desistir.

— Não consigo apostar em nada, apenas tento me preparar para qualquer atitude que ele venha a tomar. — Minato exprimiu sincero sem esconder o traço de cansaço na voz.

Desde a conversa com Fugaku, planejar se tornou seu verbo primário. O praticava até mesmo em sonhos e se não fosse o equilíbrio natural de sua personalidade teria cedido à pressão exercida pela situação.

 

Longe das suposições e subterfúgios, indiferentes ao mundo que os cercavam, dois homens compartilhavam a emoção da perda de Shisui. Eles não se encontraram ou trocaram palavras, contudo se conectavam pela dor.

Kagami sentou na cama do filho e fitou os detalhes do quarto. A frase proferida por Hiruzen ecoava em sua mente e ele se sentiu engasgado com os próprios sentimentos. “Impossível... Shisui não pode estar mo...” Interrompeu a sentença abruptamente ao refletir sobre a imaturidade de cair em negação. Cerrou os olhos por um instante e quase pode ouvir a voz de sua criança fazendo uma piada boba. Aquele garoto era a luz de sua vida, o motivo de seu coração bater e sem ele, Kagami não passava de um casulo que fora deixado para trás.

Apertou os lábios contendo o riso nervoso e as demais demonstrações que seu íntimo insistia em forçá-lo a exibir. Nenhuma delas lhe serviria naquele momento. O tempo não deixaria de correr nem os acontecimentos se refreariam em homenagem ao seu luto. Havia uma batalha marcada no calendário do amanhã, e ele sabia que deveria estar pronto quando a data chegasse. Por maior que fosse a dor, não poderia ser negligente com sua obrigação. “Que eu seja o único pai a perder o filho nessa guerra...” pensou melancólico, mas decidido a tornar verdade o que afirmara a si mesmo.

Longe dali, Itachi era incapaz de abrandar seu interior. Fitava sem ver o horizonte de um céu puramente azul em todo o seu esplendor. Seus olhos estavam secos, assim como algo em seu interior que envelhecia e se deteriorava a cada segundo. Passara pela dor, tristeza, revolta, descrença, negação e retornara ao sofrimento consolidando o torpor em seu ser. Era inacreditável que seu amigo fora assassinado.

A solidão o envolveu de modo a abrir espaço e se instalar em seu coração. Para ele, Shisui era o único em que podia confiar e compartilhar seus temores, o único que “perdeu a vida por causa dos ideais estúpidos daquele clã! Sempre pensando apenas em si mesmos, presos naquela visão medíocre ignorando o que é maior do que eles! O clã, o clã, o clã, tudo se justifica por esta maldita palavra!”

A frase explodiu na mente de Itachi e ele sentiu os olhos queimarem e a visão embaçar. A respiração acelerou junto aos batimentos cardíacos e um misto de sensações invadiu seu corpo para no instante seguinte deixá-lo. Quando retomou o foco pode perceber as imagens mais nítidas, desenhadas com uma precisão que jamais havia reparado e ao mirar seu reflexo na lâmina da espada vislumbrou o novo formato que suas íris adquiriram.

 

A notícia da morte de Shisui se espalhou rapidamente pelo distrito silenciando a maioria de seus moradores. Alguns desconfiavam de Konoha, outros apostavam suas suspeitas no gênio Uchiha e o clima pesado se intensificou. As especulações ferviam as mentes agitando os herdeiros do sharingan e, consequentemente, a cobrança começou a pesar sobre os ombros de seu líder.

Fugaku rememorava a cena protagonizada por seu primogênito quando Inabi, Tekka e Yashiro lhe questionaram sobre o assassinato de Shisui. Ele encontrou os três no chão após terem sido derrubados por Itachi e como se não bastasse aquilo, as palavras que foram proferidas cimentaram a antiga suposição:

“Eu perdi a esperança nesse clã patético. Vocês estão presos aos seus regulamentos de tal forma que se esqueceram do que é realmente importante. Vivendo sob a ótica de que este grupo torpe se sobrepõe a tudo.”

Aquele não era seu filho. Itachi estava completamente irreconhecível. A postura, voz, olhar, até mesmo a expressão em seu rosto era totalmente diferente da que conhecia e ainda havia aquele ato: a kunai arremessada contra o símbolo do clã. Tantos significados podiam ser depreendidos dele. Alguns já assimilados por Fugaku, outros desconhecidos e dentro da parcela dos primeiros, os que não podia mais negar e os que não queria cogitar.

Ele se perguntava quais vocábulos Itachi teria cuspido se Sasuke não interrompesse naquele momento e se fizera o correto ao assumir a responsabilidade pelas atitudes do filho, já não o reconhecia e agora havia se dado conta de que também não mais o controlava. Como pôde afirmar tal coisa perante seus irmãos?

A verdade era que Fugaku não abdicava de seu pátrio poder embora soubesse da fraqueza deste com relação ao seu primogênito e o que ele não discernia em si mesmo era o quanto desta postura foi adotada com a intenção de abafar a questão até que pudesse resolvê-la e o quanto foi pautada em seu instinto de proteção paternal.

A reflexão se perdeu quando Mikoto adentrou ao cômodo e lhe informou que os demais membros aguardavam uma resolução por sua parte. Fugaku respirou fundo ignorando o que foi dito pela esposa, porém não pôde permanecer omisso quando a mesma o pressionou por uma resposta.

— Sinto como se as coisas estivessem fugindo do controle... — segredou num murmúrio que a deixou surpresa.

— Você diz isso devido ao que aconteceu a Shisui? — Ela indagou certeira em sua suposição tendo a resposta num rápido fechar e abrir de olhos do marido. — Foi uma fatalidade. Vários ninjas morrem todos os dias nas batalhas.

— Exato, nas batalhas, e não quando estas nem se iniciaram. Eu não planejei esse golpe para enterrar os nossos.

— Se o destino assim quiser não teremos como impedir. — Mikoto replicou suavemente.

— Um homem faz o seu próprio destino, qualquer um que diga o contrário não passa de um covarde tentando justificar sua fraqueza — rebateu rispidamente.

Os últimos acontecimentos começaram a preencher a mente de Fugaku por tempo demais sempre acompanhados de pensamentos duvidosos e questionamentos que tornavam difícil abandonar a nebulosidade injetada por eles. Sensação totalmente oposta à vivenciada por seu primogênito. Itachi nunca esteve tão convicto quanto naquele momento.

O olhar duro e semblante frio não vacilaram frente à presença do líder da Raiz, era como se não lhe sobrassem emoções, todo o seu interior não passava de um completo e profundo vazio. A esperança de que o clã abandonasse a intenção da rebelião se dissipou junto ao último fio de consideração para com os seus, agora o prodígio os enxergava sob a mesma ótica que o homem diante de si: uma praga. Ele não se mostrou curioso pelo motivo de ter sido convocado por Danzou muito menos se inquietou durante os fugazes segundos que transcorreram antes do início da fala.

— Creio que esteja a par do que aconteceu a Shisui. — O conselheiro iniciou analisando a frieza na reação do prodígio. — É óbvio que o clã Uchiha descobriu a intenção dele e o eliminou... Como vê, eles estão dispostos a tudo para levar o golpe adiante... — Deixou a frase no ar. Danzou estava jogando com a psiquê de Itachi. Quanto mais o desconcertasse, quanto mais provocasse emoções, ainda que a menor delas, maior seria a porcentagem de triunfar em seu plano. O hiato se estendeu por um minuto que escoou gota a gota sem que nenhum deles exibisse algo além da frieza. — Não há meio de impedi-los, exceto arrancar a raiz do problema, e não há pessoa melhor para executar essa missão do que você. Pode recusar e lutar ao lado de seu sangue ou aceitar exterminar os Uchiha e garantir que a criança fique a salvo... — pronunciou indiferente observando o leve estreitar de olhos do outro. — Eu lhe darei um tempo para pensar,... entretanto não se apegue a ele.

 

_“Olhos carmesim que brilham estranhamente na escuridão._

_Loucura que começa a despertar._

_O desejo travesso de morrer de fome por sangue_

_Debaixo de uma noite sem fim.”_

Itachi se movimentava sorrateiramente pelas ruas do distrito. A madrugada estava em seu início e a lua cheia iluminava o cenário composto de negrume, silêncio e uma brisa gelada que parecia conter um mau presságio. Do alto de um poste, ele observou por alguns minutos antes de iniciar sua missão. Já havia traçado-a do início ao fim e calculado o tempo em que a executaria. Tudo em sua mente estava desenhado com minúcia e nenhum detalhe lhe havia escapado. Não duraria muito, ainda que houvesse imprevistos seria capaz de lidar com estes rapidamente sem que afetassem seu desempenho.

O sangue jorrou de um pescoço cortado enquanto Itachi caminhava para a próxima vítima, uma criança de sete anos que acordara com os gritos de sua mãe. O pequeno correu em lágrimas para fora do quarto, o desespero massacrava seu coração e a adrenalina injetava em seu corpo a última esperança de permanecer vivo, contudo a corrida logo se findou quando a lâmina afiada atravessou seu pulmão e, com a mesma rapidez que havia perfurado a carne, retirou-se deixando o indefeso ser no chão. Ele convulsionou com o próprio sangue e as lágrimas grossas deixaram seus olhos antes de sua voz chamar “mamãe” pela última vez.

Os sons alcançaram alguns ouvidos mais atentos e seus donos lhe esperavam prontos para lutar, ainda assim a diferença de poder entre o prodígio e os demais era imensa tornando a batalha injusta. Fato que fora completamente ignorado por um homem que depositou no combate a confiança de poder salvar sua esposa e filho.

O escarlate brilhou nas íris dele e as mãos velozmente fizeram os selos de um jutsu que teve sua conclusão impedida pelo fio da espada de Itachi. O grito ecoou pelo cômodo no qual estavam apenas os dois e mesmo banhado pelo líquido vermelho que escorria de onde antes eram suas mãos, o homem lançou um genjutsu que durou apenas três segundos, o quarto revelou um corpo inerte no chão pelo qual Itachi passou por cima.

A mulher que havia fugido continuava a correr carregando o bebê nos braços. Já imaginava o destino que tivera seu marido, por isso deveria fazer o impossível para salvar a si e a criança a fim de que o sacrifício dele não se tornasse em vão. Ela sabia que não adiantaria pedir ajuda, então poupou seus pulmões de mais um esforço se concentrando em sair do distrito o quanto antes. Ultrapassar os limites daquele inferno era sua única chance.

Seus passos se atropelaram quando Itachi surgiu diante dela e o desespero a fez girar o copo abruptamente para tomar o caminho contrário provocando a torção de seu tornozelo. Ela caiu de costas para proteger o filho implorando a seu algoz por misericórdia.    

Itachi a conhecia. Sabia que ela dera a luz àquela criança há pouco menos de três meses e que seu casamento acontecera há dois anos. Lembrava-se bem porque estava lá naquele dia. Sua vítima era uma prima distante.

Ele se aproximou sem pressa, à medida que ela se arrastava tentando se por de pé novamente ignorando a dor que sentia, marcando o chão com a espada num escárnio nítido que terminou no instante em que a cravou na perna não lesionada. Girou a lâmina abrindo um perfeito círculo na carne e repetiu o ato em outra parte observando o pavor de sua presa.

A dor aguda a obrigou a se pôr sobre o filho, pois a força para segurá-lo se esvaiu. Ela suplicou com o resto de voz que lhe restava. Sem parar, sem pensar. Não lhe sobrou discernimento para entender que nada no mundo o faria desistir.

— Implorar não a difere dos outros. Assim como eles, você permanece com sua visão bloqueada pela futilidade enxergando apenas o que sua opinião limitada julga correto.

As palavras frias atingiram o cérebro dela paralisando-a no mesmo instante. No seguinte, seus braços apertavam o vazio. As pupilas dilataram ao ver seu bebê sendo segurado por Itachi e quando seus lábios se entreabriram juntamente a mão que se estendeu numa cega esperança, o sangue tingiu tudo ao redor.

A cabeça permaneceu na palma do prodígio, os olhos negros petrificados pela morte fitando a face estarrecida da mulher que lhe dera a luz. O corpo no solo recebia a cascata de grossas gotas que aos poucos diminuía sua intensidade.

Itachi sorriu diante da expressão descrente, um prazer desconhecido e extasiante percorreu seu corpo e aumentou ao ver a inércia dela se transformar em ódio. Vislumbrou o sharingan e gargalhou zombando por tê-lo despertado tarde demais. Não se sentindo satisfeito usou o Tsukiyomi para torturá-la exibindo, em sua desumana dimensão, a morte da criança durante vinte e quatro horas. Quando sua diversão acabou, encarou o olhar perdido da mulher que em espírito já não se encontrava mais ali e, num movimento rápido e silencioso, interrompeu as batidas de seu coração.

Ninguém escapou das mãos do prodígio que destruía famílias e futuros por onde passava. Ele entregou, um a um, aos braços da escuridão sem demonstrar remorso, todavia faltando pouco para concluir a missão, Itachi parecia ter vivido mil vidas. Era o peso daquelas que havia ceifado recaindo em seus ombros.

O sharingan continuava a bilhar vermelho como o sangue de suas vítimas, o oposto daquele salpicado em seu uniforme ANBU, seco e escuro, e ao entrar na própria casa, ele salivou de expectativa. Ali se encerraria o abominável clã ao qual pertencia. Não se preocupou em ocultar sua presença, sabia que era esperado, andou com tranquilidade até o encontro de seus pais que permaneceram inertes enquanto apontava sua espada para eles.

O prodígio esperava resistência, no entanto o que viu foi exatamente o contrário: Fugaku e Mikoto estavam preparados para morrer pelas mãos do filho traidor. Eles não demonstraram rancor e com poucas palavras disseram compreender sua decisão. Aquela reação provocou desapontamento. O anseio de enfrentar o pai e matá-lo com suas próprias mãos era imensurável, contudo teria que se conformar em “bater num cachorro morto”.

Ele parou por um instante observando a cena e, decidindo satisfazer a vontade que sussurrava em seus ouvidos, desceu a espada velozmente arrancando o braço direito de Fugaku que conteve com muito esforço o grito em sua garganta. Mikoto se assustou com o ato e tentou ajudar o marido sendo impedida por um gesto dele, ela então se virou para o filho procurando uma resposta e ao encarar seus olhos viu a maldade que estes carregavam.

Aproveitando o olhar de sua mãe sobre si, Itachi se colocou diante do pai chamando-o pelo nome até ser encarado pelo mesmo, abriu um largo sorriso e murmurou num tom tingido de satisfação: “morra”. A lâmina dividiu pele, artérias e veias fazendo o corpo de Fugaku cair inerte sobre o assoalho de madeira que perdeu o marrom para o escarlate intenso. Uma gargalhada explodiu o silêncio deixado após o baque do torso sem vida e Itachi se dirigiu a Mikoto: “agora é a sua vez, mamãe” debochou e continuou ao notar o desprezo na face dela: “não fique triste, não demorará a encontrá-lo no inferno.”  

Naquela altura, Mikoto já havia se esquecido da compreensão que tinha para com o filho, o modo que adotara para assassinar Fugaku a fizera obliterar a maioria dos bons sentimentos que nutria por ele deixando no lugar um enorme rancor que devorava seu íntimo.

— Você vai se arrepender, Itachi. Por todos os dias da sua vida vai se lembrar deste e sufocar com o arrependimento... até nos encontrarmos de novo no inferno — proferiu em meio a lágrimas num tom rouco e pesado que ecoou na mente dele.

Ele não demorou a atravessar a espada no coração de Mikoto e dar as costas, porém ao embainhar a arma sentiu rolar por sua face uma estranha umidade, em seguida no centro de seu tórax, uma sensação aguda semelhante à carne sendo perfurada se fez presente e tão rápido quanto a sentiu, viu-se estirado no lugar de sua mãe respirando seus últimos segundos de vida como se compartilhasse com ela o mesmo corpo.

 

Itachi acordou, mas parecia paralisado em sua cama. A taquicardia e a respiração descompassada eram os sinais mais suaves que seu corpo exibia. Fitando o teto com os olhos molhados que expulsavam gotas intensas e incessantes, a criança prodígio não conseguiu lutar contra as emoções que lhe inundavam e chorou. Chorou sua alma ao relembrar cada detalhe daquele sonho maldito.

Seu peito doía e a mão sobre ele afirmava isto. A dor comprimia o músculo cardíaco, pressionando-o, empurrando-o contra sua própria carne como se estivesse prestes a ser esmagado nesta. O cérebro sofria uma pontada aguda que se refletia nos olhos e junto à garganta dificultava o simples inspirar.

Ele não conseguia alinhar os pensamentos, não conseguia evitar as imagens e as sensações daquela irrealidade. Sangue, sangue e sangue por todos os lados, o cheiro forte, o gosto que de alguma forma parecia estar em sua boca. Os choros e gritos, as súplicas e as faces retorcidas pelo terror. Aquele era o seu destino? Era naquilo que se tornaria? Embora tivesse aceitado a proposta de Danzou, sua consciência lhe gritava que havia algo errado. Não poderia ser certo matar os seus, não poderia ser certo matar para alcançar a paz. E que tipo de paz viria com a morte de inocentes?

Levou muitos minutos para se acalmar, porém não o fez completamente, apenas obteve o mínimo para não externar os sentimentos que o consumiam. Pensou em Shisui e desejou que estivesse ao seu lado, contudo logo refutou a ideia, ele se tornaria outro a morrer por suas mãos. Estava sozinho, mas ainda que estivesse acostumado com a solidão jamais a sentira como naquele momento. Ela possuía um traço de abandono e desesperança, impregnava-o do remorso por uma atitude que estava para tomar e o entristecia a ponto da letargia.

Preso ao seu leito pelos fios da lucidez que sutilmente estrangulavam a convicção de sua postura, Itachi permaneceu mirando o branco acima de seus olhos, agarrando o lençol com força, tentando empurrar as emoções para algum canto em sua mente onde estas não tivessem poder para lhe influenciar e dominar, todavia suas investidas se mostraram tão frágeis quanto seu equilíbrio. Algo dentro da criança prodígio se quebrara após aquela ilusão vivida por seu inconsciente e, apesar de não perceber, seu íntimo estava debilitado.

As lágrimas já não mais rolavam pelo rosto e agora não passavam de linhas pegajosas quase imperceptíveis, no entanto a expressão que se via nele era de desolação e sofrimento e caminhava rumo a um precipício inundado por sentimentos que Itachi perdeu as forças para combater. Ele não possuía mais a idade para se refugiar no colo de alguém nem jamais aquilo lhe passou pela cabeça, porém — talvez — abrigar-se no abraço de uma pessoa amada lhe devolvesse um pouco da paz perdida. Obviamente, não cometeria tal ato, pois ainda que em seu interior houvesse um menino desamparado suplicando por um simples estender de mãos, por fora os anos de ANBU, as mortes em suas costas e o cego respeito pelo código ninja haviam lhe roubado a sensibilidade direcionada a si mesmo, tornando-o indiferente aos apelos do seu pequeno e indefeso “eu”.

Pouco tempo depois, o silêncio que pairava por aquelas ruas de paredes desenhadas com leques vermelho e branco estava a ponto de ser destruído.

A calma no andar acompanhava a de seu corpo, nenhuma tensão o percorria, apenas a determinação ardente baseada em suas convicções. Não existia resquício de dúvida quanto àquela atitude e o receio também se extinguira. As consequências não importavam, somente a conclusão do objetivo. 

Observou o jardim que antecedia a entrada pela qual passara inúmeras vezes, várias memórias o tinham como pano de fundo e da mesma forma aquelas vielas guardavam pedaços de sua vida. Os muros de pedras antigas, as rachaduras no chão, as telhas nas quais pisara um dia... Conhecia tudo perfeitamente bem como se possuísse um mapa em sua mente e a partir daquele momento usaria seus conhecimentos para executar o planejado. Por um minuto, permitiu-se parar e respirar tranquilamente, passado este voltou a caminhar tranquilamente ao encontro do destino que escolhera cruzando a linha que delimitava o resto de Konoha do distrito Uchiha.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, meu povo?
> 
> Vamos lá: acho que é muita inocência pensar que o Itachi na obra original não matou crianças, um clã do tamanho do Uchiha só ter o Sasu de criança não tem cabimento. Pensando nisso, quis mostrar essa parte (como vocês viram de forma um pouco diferente). Essa ideia serviu para satisfazer dois pontos: mostrar que a fama de herói que o Itachi carrega é (muito) duvidosa e também mostrar como um pouco de reflexão por parte dele sobre sua própria postura poderia ter criado um destino diferente. Quero aproveitar para deixar uma questão para vocês: acaso matariam sua família em prol do seu país?   
> Para mim, definitivamente, quem faz isso não pode ser totalmente certo das ideias (momento em que lembro ter quase sido comida viva por comentar isso num grupo. XD)   
> Voltemos a fanfic... acham que eu pesei demais na violência? Sejam sinceros, por favor.
> 
> Deixem seus comentários, por favor quero "ouvir" qualquer opinião de vocês. 
> 
> Bjs!!!


End file.
